


Mates

by Dunderklumpen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunderklumpen/pseuds/Dunderklumpen
Summary: This was the first time he felt the need to run, to follow the scent in his nose.





	Mates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plaidphoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaidphoenix/gifts).



> Written for rarepair_shorts at LJ. Prompt was: "Their inner wolves call out to each other"
> 
> Thanks to liz_mo for the beta.

The first time they met, it was her scent that called out to him. He was walking through Diagon Alley when he smelled her. Ever since becoming a werewolf he had had to deal with a load of crap. Heightened senses were only one of the things he tried not to hate himself for. In fact, better smell, hearing and eyesight were attributes that had served him well since the goddamn bite 3 years ago.

He still struggled with most of the other things that came with becoming a werewolf. This was the first time he felt the need to run, to follow the scent in his nose. The slight smell of wooden logs burning in a fire and sweet apple with a smidge of citrus was a strange combination if there ever was one but oh so delicious!

Ignoring Ginny by his side he wove through the crowd in the street, following his nose. He ended up in front of a small bookshop, standing before the door like a fool.

“Bill?“ Ginny's voice brought him out of his stupor. “Where are you going? I called you at least three times since you suddenly just turned around and went...,“ she scanned the sign above the storefront , “... to 'Lav's Books'?“

She looked through the window display of currently popular books into the shop. “Why are we here?“

Bill shook his head as if he wanted to lose the connection that had drawn him here.

“It smells good.“ He answered as if this was explantion enough.

Ginny starred at him like he had grown a second head. “It smells good?“

Bill growled impatiently and opened the door.

Ginny shrugged and followed him. Inside was small and cozy. Bill looked around, his eyes grazing shelves and shelves of neatly stacked books.

From a door in the back, a girl entered the room. “Hi, what can I help you with?“ The question trailed off, the woman frozen on the spot. Her eyes were glued to Bill, her twitching nose the only sign she was scenting the air.

“Lavendar?“ Ginny's voice sounded loudly in the shop.

But Ron's ex-girlfriend ignored Ginny, all her concentration on the man before her.

Bill growled again, closing the gap between them in three hasty steps. “Mate!“ he whispered, standing so close to her that any decent human being would have felt he invaded their privacy.

Lavender's eyes glazed over and she tilted her head, the smooth lines of her neck on display.

“Mate,“ she echoed his words, before Bill burried his nose in the crook between her throat and shoulder.

Ginny just stood there, flabbergasted by the whole spectacle. Then she chuckled quietly and left the bookstore. 'Mates' - she bet Ron would love that!


End file.
